


Snowstorm Switcheroo

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2014 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Music, M/M, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is snow in London.  Unfortunately, there is also an orchestra, or at least some background music.  You may never sing Jingle Bells properly again.  I’m sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowstorm Switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auntiesuze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntiesuze/gifts).



> The twelfth installment of the Advent Calendar Drabbles. Today’s fic is titled with a shortened version of the prompt, given by auntiesuze, who requested a switch-up of the typical snowed-in scenario. Basically, she did not want John and Sherlock snowed in together. So I wrote something else instead. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.
> 
> The tune is the classic Jingle Bells. If you’d like to sing along to music, [here’s a handy-dandy link for you](http://youtu.be/R1gskElaLNo).
> 
>  **auntiesuze recorded it!** [You can listen to her version here.](http://auntiesuze.tumblr.com/post/105448000205/azriona-wrote-me-this-fantastic-holiday-fic) (It's fabulous, you should totally listen and give her lots of love.)

Bodies on the ground  
The crime scene tape is hung  
It’s Christmas Eve for Sherlock  
And his patient partner, John.  
A murderer’s running free  
There’s little time to waste  
But what’s that freezing white stuff  
Falling into Sherlock’s face?

London snow  
London snow  
Falling all around  
It’s falling on the murders  
Accumulating on the ground.

Sherlock Holmes  
Sherlock Holmes  
Is really going to hate  
The snow that covers crimes scenes  
And destroys clues in its wake.

Lestrade is getting cold  
And then John starts to sneeze  
Sherlock will never solve it  
With snow coating the scene  
But look! The snow does melt  
When it lands upon the shoe  
It seems the murder was committed  
In a nearby loo.

London snow  
London snow  
You put him to the test  
But it’s hard to stump detectives  
Performing at their best

Sherlock Holmes  
Sherlock Holmes  
Time to go home soon  
John is looking kind of cold  
And we think it’s time you spoon.


End file.
